


Hot Pink

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Overload, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been bad, but Sara knows she can be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pink

Alex stood in the open space of Sara's bedroom, naked, with her legs spread, holding the large, hot pink vibrator to her cunt. She was exposed, with nowhere to hide. No blankets, no walls. The curtains were shut, but the window was open, fluttering the thin fabric with a warm, spring breeze.

Sara sat on the end of the bed, wearing her white lingerie, like some terrible, good angel, watching Alex with a sort of amused curiosity. "Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Yes," Alex gasped. She'd been holding the vibe to her body for more than an hour. Her clit felt like it was on fire, humming beneath the vibrator's highest setting. She'd come twice already, the first time with Sara's permission, but the second time resulted in five hard whacks across her ass with a leather belt.

Her legs were wobbly beneath her, barely holding herself up, but she trusted that if she fell, Sara would catch her.

Sara reached forward, running a perfectly manicured fingernail down the front of Alex's tired thigh. "Do you think you deserve to come?"

Alex couldn't speak at first, the sound of her ragged breathing filling the room. It was a trick question, with no right answer and every possible outcome leading toward more punishment.

"Answer me," Sara said. She poked Alex's taunt leg, digging the nail into the skin, leaving a semi-circle mark.

"Yes," Alex finally said. She wanted to come again _so much_.

Sara smiled. "But you were bad earlier."

"I'm always bad."

With that, Sara stood and reached forward, plucking the vibrator from Alex's hand and pulling it away from her sore cunt. "On the bed. On your back. Spread your legs."

Alex practically fell onto the bed, her legs burning with relief. She rolled onto her back and did as Sara asked, spreading her legs as wide as she could.

"I think you like it, being punished," Sara said. She pressed the large, bulbous head of the vibe to the opening of Alex's vagina. "I don't think you deserve to come at all."

"No, I do, I do," Alex insisted.

Sara reached up and smacked Alex hard across the left tit. "You don't speak until I'm finished."

A red mark began to spread across Alex's breast, and she kept her mouth closed, biting her lower lip.

"I think you try to be bad, and I've been too easy on you." Sara shoved the hard plastic inside Alex, and nearly pulled it back out before pressing it back in again and again, and again.

It was all Alex could do not to scream. She threw a hand over her mouth, biting down on the skin. The pain of the ruthless fucking combined with how damn good it felt in her tired, sloppy cunt was almost too much to bear. And if she came now -- there was no telling what Sara would do to her.

"No," Sara said, reaching up to pull the hand away from Alex's mouth. "I want to see you play with your nipples."

Alex whimpered, but gingerly, she pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She writhed, her sensitive body going into overload, but she didn't stop. She squeezed harder, rubbing her finger across the tender tip.

"Good girl," Sara mumbled after a few minutes of watching. "See, you can be good. You can be good when I tell you to. And now you've earned your orgasm."

Pulling even more on her tit, Alex cried out, clenching painfully around the vibrator as she came, her body thrashing wildly.

Slowly, Sara pulled the vibe from Alex and turned it off. The pink was now coated with a thin layer of white. Sara admired it for a moment before setting it aside. She crawled next to Alex and kissed her cheek. "You want to see something cool?"

Alex's cunt was throbbing, her vagina still contracting with every breath, and she could barely concentrate on Sara's words. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Sara took Alex's hand and slipped it inside her white panties. Alex's fingers naturally found their way into Sara's slit, and she could feel how slick and aroused Sara was. Her underwear was soaked completely through.

"You did that," Sara said softly, her mouth just inches from Alex's ear. "I love watching you. You're so beautiful and good." She ran her hand through Alex's hair. "You're not always bad. And I never want to hear you say that again."

Alex nodded. "You won't."

"Good." Sara kissed Alex's forehead. "Do you think you can sit up? We should get some water in you."

Alex grinned. Her body still throbbed, but the it was fading into a good ache. The kind she'd like to always carry around with her. "Anything for you."


End file.
